


В поле спят мотыльки: Collage

by Erysun, fandom J and Kpop 2020 (J_and_K_pop)



Category: J and Kpop, K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Collage, Don't copy to another site, Fanart, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25875643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erysun/pseuds/Erysun, https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_and_K_pop/pseuds/fandom%20J%20and%20Kpop%202020
Relationships: Kim Namjoon | RM/Min Yoongi | Suga
Kudos: 4
Collections: ILLUSTRATION BB FK2020 J&K POP, Level 4 Quest 2: ББ-квест 2020 (иллюстрации)





	В поле спят мотыльки: Collage

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [В поле спят мотыльки](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25668433) by [fandom J and Kpop 2020 (J_and_K_pop)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_and_K_pop/pseuds/fandom%20J%20and%20Kpop%202020). 



[Полный размер | Full size](https://imgur.com/gvKf0Tc.jpg)


End file.
